


Watching You Move

by Throne



Series: A weird exo club au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Club!AU, M/M, Non Idol!AU, Rough Sex, Smut, just a lot of sex, kaisoo is there but not really there you feel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne/pseuds/Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol liked to sit at the bar and watch. He wasn’t really into the club scene like his best friend Jongin was. But there was one reason he came to the club. To watch that petite boy with strawberry blonde sex hair, eyeliner and a fantastic ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Move

Chanyeol liked to sit at the bar and watch. He wasn’t really into the club scene like his best friend Jongin was. Jongin was a lover, a dancer and he suited the scene quite well. Chanyeol, didn’t. He was a tall, lanky, quite geeky looking which didn’t really go with dancing.

So that’s where Chanyeol was now. Leaning against the bar watching his best friend grind up against some girl with a small waist and big bust, they both sweating like everyone else on the illuminated dance floor. The music was some loud fist-pumping bull shit which caused a slight ringing in his ears. He had a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. They went here once almost every week, sometimes twice if they so wanted to. The club had quite a good environment for college students like they were.

It was always the same routine for Chanyeol, drink one beer and watch Jongin dance with some chick and then escort him home when he became drunk off his ass - If Jongin hadn’t gotten laid, of course. He could always get someone else to do it but coming to the club had one perk for him as well.

It came in the form of a petite boy with strawberry blonde sex hair, eyeliner and a fantastic ass. Chanyeol watched him from the bar as well the boy was always at the club at the same time he was. He was the only reason Chanyeol always agreed to come back. He can’t get enough of those teasing hips, swaying with the beat and the way the sweat sticks the boy’s skin and how it glistens in the light. The jeans he wears are almost a sin of their own. They hug the boy’s waist and then tighten around the boy’s holy ass. Chanyeol just imagined holding onto that tiny waist and thrusti-

“Dude? You okay? You’ve been staring,” Jongin said smirking caused him to jump slightly in surprise. Jongin’s hair was sticking to his forehead dampened with sweat. He turned and ordered himself another beer.

“I’m fine.” Chanyeol muttered taking another sip of his beer. He now noticed that the song had changed and more people were beginning to get on the dance floor. “And, I haven’t been staring, I looked at him just now,” he tried to argue causing Jongin to roll his eyes.

“You’ve been staring the whole time,” the bartender said behind him sliding Jongin’s drink towards him. The bartender was another petite boy with black hair, large eyes and pink heart shaped lips which planted in an awkward smile. He was cute but not Chanyeol’s type.

 “See someone believes me!” Jongin gave the bartender his signature panty-dropping smile which caused the boy to blush and avoid eye contact. Chanyeol scoffed at the conversation.

“I’m Kyungsoo,” the bartender said preparing someone else’s drink. The song had changed again and Chanyeol found himself going back to looking at the boy on the dance floor. The boy was grinding against a taller man and Chanyeol couldn’t help himself but feel and tinge of jealously.

“I’m Jongin, this is my roommate Chanyeol,” Jongin said not dropping the smile from his face. Kyungsoo looked like a cross between aroused and uncomfortable. “Why don’t you just go over to him?” He continued pointing towards the boy grinding on the dance floor.

Chanyeol swallowed the spit in his mouth, he had been wondering that for the last couple of weeks. The main reason he didn’t want to go over to the boy was because he was afraid of rejection. Obviously the boy could have anyone in this club, man or woman, or maybe both at the same time. Why would he want Chanyeol?

“Because.” he said running his fingers through his brown hair. He only had a bit of beer left in his bottle, so his night was almost over anyway.

“Because nothing,” Jongin said downing his drink in one go causing Kyungsoo’s eyes to widen in admiration, “We are not leaving until you go over there and talk to him.” Chanyeol groaned in response swirling the beer in bottle around in his hand.

“And, what will you do while I’m gone?” he asked finishing off the last bit of his beer, throwing his head back getting the last bit of liquid out of the bottle. Jongin smirked.

“Don’t worry I’ll find something, to… ah, entertain myself with,” He said winking at Kyungsoo causing the boy’s blush to darken. Chanyeol found the sexual tension between those two too much. He slammed the empty bottle down on the bar and brushed any traces of fluff off his jeans.

“Go get em’ tiger!” Jongin yelled as Chanyeol made his way onto the dance floor. The song had changed and the boy was no longer grinding against anybody, fortunately for him. It almost seemed like the boy knew that he was coming because he swayed his hips more with the beat.

Once Chanyeol was behind him, in time with beat he grabbed onto the boys swaying hips and pushed his crotch area into the boys behind. Surprisingly the boy didn’t stop dancing, actually he grinded back against Chanyeol causing him to let out a low gasp. Looking back at Chanyeol over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes he smirked at grinded harder in time with the beat.

Chanyeol didn’t know if he was in heaven or hell because those hips were a sin, teasing him by grinding back against him and then stopping, then doing it again. He needed to get control of the situation again so he started sucking on the sweaty neck, tightening his grip on the boy’s hips.  He let a smug smile form on his face when he heard boy let out a broken moan.

When the song ended the boy turned around to face wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck pulling him closer. “ _I wondered when you would come and find me_ ,” the boy whispered seductively into his ear sucking on the lobe, “I _saw you staring.”_ The boy let his hand travel up Chanyeol’s shirt, _“For a while I thought that you didn’t really want me._ ”

Chanyeol swallowed thickly and tried not the focus on the hot mouth sucking on his ear or the hand traveling up his chest. He grabbed onto the boy’s hips again and grinded their groins together causing the other to moan in approval.

“ _I like it when a man takes control,”_ the boy whispered again focusing more on the grinding rather than sucking. “ _Can I have your name, handsome?”_

“Chanyeol,” Chanyeol replied pulling the boy closer. The other smirked, tightening his arms around Chanyeol’s neck causing him to bend down slightly to the boy’s height.

“ _Chanyeol? Hmmm, I like it,”_ the boy said licking his lips, eyeing the tent in Chanyeol’s jeans, “ _Now that I have captured your attention,_ _how about we get out of here? So we can both be satisfied tonight.”_ He ground his groin especially hard against the others. Which caused Chanyeol to notice the other’s erection straining against his skinny jeans.

“Do I get to know your name?” Chanyeol asked being led by the hand out the club. He looked behind him to see if he could see Jongin but he was no were to be found. Coincidently neither was Kyungsoo.

“ _Of course. You’re going to need something to scream when you’re fucking me._ ” The bluntness in the statement caused Chanyeol to splutter. “ _I’m Baekhyun. You’re going to know my name better than yours by the end of night_ ,” he said winking at the taller boy.

“I believe you,” Chanyeol muttered, noticing how incredibly hard he was.

They didn’t make it to bed. As soon as they made it into Baekhyun’s apartment the shorter boy pushed him up against the wall. Baekhyun kissed him roughly, teeth clacking against each other, tongues everywhere. They pulled away the breathe for just a few seconds before they were right back at each other hands grabbing onto hips and Baekhyun’s arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

When they came apart again, Baekhyun tugged at the hem of his shirt obviously wanting it gone. Chanyeol complied by taking off the shirt, it was another obstacle between him and Baekhyun. Chanyeol was slim yes and he had enough muscle to be considered muscular but he didn’t have any pronounce abs or such. After the shirt was gone the other’s hands were on his bare skin almost immediately, fingers touching each ounce of skin on his chest.

“ _Fuck, you’re hot,”_ Baekhyun said licking a stripe down Chanyeol’s slight abs, “ _I want to see the rest of you.”_ Then suddenly Baekhyun was on his knees, sucking on the obvious bulge through the jeans. Chanyeol threw his head back against the wall tangling his fingers in the kneeling boy’s strawberry blonde hair.

“ _Do I have permission to get rid of these annoying jeans?”_ Chanyeol was surprised that Baekhyun even asked. But he nodded anyway his brain unable to form anything close to words. Once his jeans were down by his ankles the teasing mouth went back to sucking the the bulge through his boxers. Chanyeol just wanted to yell at him to suck his dick already but he didn’t know if that would ruin the mood.

“ _These too?”_ Baekhyun asked sending him a cheeky smile. Oh, Chanyeol finally got it. Baekhyun _wanted_ him to take control.

“Yes, of course,” Chanyeol said finally finding words to say. Baekhyun smirked and pulled off the last bit of clothing letting Chanyeol’s erection finally be free. It sprung up against his stomach, needy and red with a bit of pre-cum running down the tip. Baekhyun’s eyes were full of lust as he stared at the dick in front of him in awe.

 _“You’re huge too? Fucking hell,”_ he mumbled placing his thumb on the tip collecting some of the pre-cum. He used his right hand to massage the length, rubbing it up and down. Chanyeol moaned at the stimulation fingers tightening in Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun took as a sign to start lick at the tip, tongue circling the slit. Chanyeol moaned louder pushing the other’s head down. With the encouragement Baekhyun finally started sucking on the length going further and further down, slowly, teasingly. He licked the underside of Chanyeol’s dick feeling the veins pulse on his tongue, he felt the fingers in his hair relax as he kept up a steady rhythm of licking and sucking. Baekhyun had never dealt with someone of Chanyeol’s size so whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he used his hands for.

But suddenly the hand in his hair tightened and pulled him off the dick. Staring up the taller boy, Baekhyun almost moaned at the sight. Chanyeol’s eyes were dark with lust, his lips were bleeding for being bit so much and there was a noticeable amount of sweat in beads running down his neck and his chest. Chanyeol gripped onto Baekhyun’s shirt pulling him off the wooden floor and then taking the shirt of completely slightly ripping it in the process. Baekhyun was about to complain but he was silenced by being spun around and shoved against the wall. He winced slightly when his head hit the wall. Chanyeol suddenly looked very apologetic.

“Sorry!” he mumbled checking to see if Baekhyun was seriously hurt. But the other waved him off breathing heavily.

“ _Don’t worry. I, ah, like it rough_ ,” Baekhyun said wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck pulling him into another passionate kiss, teasingly biting at Chanyeol’s lips. The continued the kiss as the latter made himself useful by unzipping Baekhyun’s jeans and then tugging them down which in the process pulled his boxers down at the same time. Chanyeol took this opportunity to stick his leg between Baekhyun’s plump thighs, hands wandering around the back, kneading that fantastic ass with both of his giant hands.

Baekhyun broke the kiss throwing his head back to let out a pornographic moan. His ass was an extremely sensitive place for him, doing anything to it made him go crazy. The pleasure from his ass being squeezed and Chanyeol grinding their bare erections together was almost too much. The overstimulation was what made him cum the first time. Baekhyun’s stomach as painted white as he reached his climax. Breathing heavily he looked at Chanyeol who was giving him the smuggest smile of all time.

“You came from just that?” he asked but didn’t stop grinding his groin into Baekhyun’s. The blonde blushed at the question hitting Chanyeol’s shoulder in response.

“ _S-Shut up,”_ he mumbled. Noticing that he was already half hard again. It was good to be young.

Chanyeol then made a gesture with his finger, signalling for him to turn around. Baekhyun placed both hands on the wall, sticking out his ass the way he knew the other would appreciate. Chanyeol pressed himself against the curve of the other’s back, sucking deep red and purple marks on the other’s sweaty neck. His hands found themselves back to kneading to soft cheeks of the boy’s ass, listening to the soft gasps and moans as he continued his work.

“Do you have any lube?” Chanyeol asked stopping sucking marks on Baekhyun’s already marked up neck. The boy shook his head in response, trying to catch his breath, hands in tight fists against the wall. Having no lube wasn’t really a problem it was just a little inconvenient. Chanyeol attached his mouth back onto the skin tasting the salty sweat. Kissing down Baekhyun spine he made his way down towards his main target. Baekhyun kept shifting slightly in anticipation, leaning his forehead against the wall, he tried to catch his breath. Once the taller boy had made his way down to the boy’s large cheeks he pressed a small kiss on his tailbone and then he removed his mouth completely from the boy’s body and knelt down behind him. He spread Baekhyun’s cheeks apart and stared at his small pink hole watching it clench around nothing.

Baekhyun looked back over his shoulder trying to watch what Chanyeol was doing. It didn’t look like Chanyeol was sticking his fingers in him anytime soon, so he tried to speed up the action.

“Chanyeol can you please- _Ah!”_ The request died in his throat as the taller boy licked a stripe up his cleft. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun as he reacted to his ministrations. The blonde’s knuckles turned white from clenching his fists to hard, his face was flushed and the flush continued down his neck. The taller licked the hole again milking out the sweet moans from the boy above. Swirling his tongue around the rim he dug his nails into the flesh of the soft cheeks. “ _F-Fuck! Ah! Yes!”_ Baekhyun moaned loudly throwing his head back as the tongue poked inside the hot muscle. It felt extremely good, amazingly good he could make a list on how good it felt but he couldn’t really think straight at this point in time. Chanyeol noticed that the rim had grown puffy from the attention from his tongue and it pleased him greatly.

 “ _C-Chanyeol…please!”_ Baekhyun moaned out his voice hoarse from overusing it. Chanyeol moaned into the boy’s ass, the way Baekhyun moaned his name almost made him cum on the spot. He was worried that with the lack of proper preparation he would hurt the other. He removed his tongue from the boy and stood up, admiring the way Baekhyun looked. The blonde was breathing hard, his hair was a mess and his eyes were closed from the overstimulation.

“Turn around, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol commanded as he fished around in his jeans for a condom. The blonde’s knees were wobbly from the previous ministrations but he obeyed. Once he located a condom he ripped open the package carefully, he didn’t want to break the condom. Baekhyun just watched in anticipation, his hands splayed out on the wall behind him. His chest felt heavy and it was hard to breathe, everything felt sensitive but Baekhyun had never known a pleasure as great as this.

Chanyeol returned standing in front of boy, the condom had already been rolled down his dick. Placing his hands on Baekhyun’s face he brought his face closer and pressed a chase kiss on his soft lips. Baekhyun dug his nails into the taller boy’s back, jumping up he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist supporting himself. Chanyeol was lucky he reacted fast enough he caught Baekhyun holding onto the boy’s ass keeping him up.

The blonde pushed himself against the other’s chest. “ _Are you ready to scream my name?”_ Baekhyun whispered looking down at how his hole was only a few inches above Chanyeol’s dick. Without another thought he impaled himself down on Chanyeol, the whole of his length sliding in him in one smooth movement. Chanyeol’s a lot bigger than he’s used to and since he took him in without proper preparation he winces slightly, nails scratching at the taller boy’s back creating deep red lines.  Chanyeol on the other hand moans at the hot, tight heat clenching around him. He wants to thrust in that soft ass but he notices the look on Baekhyun’s face and waits until the boy is ready.

It’s about ten or twenty seconds until Baekhyun whispers harshly that if Chanyeol doesn’t move right now he’s going to cut his dick off. Pulling out until his tip is just in the boy, Chanyeol slammed back in trying to find that _one spot_ that he knows will make the other boy go crazy. He finds after a few more thrusts and then Baekhyun’s small gasps turn into full blown out moans and a collection of “ _Don’t stop!”_ and “ _Fuck! Right there!”_ He’s also screaming Chanyeol’s name which just makes him thrust harder into him. Baekhyun’s basically boneless in his arms, back against the wall, his head nestled in the curve of Chanyeol’s neck muffling his moans.

Soon, they both felt that tugging pressure in the pit of their stomachs. Baekhyun releases first finding that the pleasure too stimulating, he bites into Chanyeol’s neck clenching his ass onto the boy’s dick. That’s what sends Chanyeol over the edge and he cries out Baekhyun’s name as he comes harder than he has ever before, riding out his orgasm.

Baekhyun relaxed his legs around Chanyeol’s waist wincing slightly from overstimulation as the taller boy slipped out of his puffy, red abused hole. Chanyeol sets the boy down, letting him lean on him as he can’t obviously walk. He picks up fireman style and sets him down on a bed, he hoped it was Baekhyun’s otherwise he would probably get yelled at from his roommate. The blonde was asleep before he hit the mattress, Chanyeol smiled at the sleeping boy.

“I thought I was going to scream your name. Not the other way around,” he whispered placing a kiss on the sweaty forehead and then drifting off to sleep himself. 

The sun streamed through the windows signalling that it was morning but Chanyeol was woken up by being straddled. Opening his eyes slightly he saw a familiar blonde, neck covered in purple and red marks, wearing Chanyeol’s shirt from last night.

“Good morning, handsome!” Baekhyun says leaning over and pecking his lips. Chanyeol is still shirtless, obviously because after having mind-blowing sex they both went to sleep. He sits up and holds onto Baekhyun’s waist finally admiring how big his shirt is on him.

“I like my shirt on you, it makes you look so tiny,” he mumbles into Baekhyun’s neck. The blonde giggles and moves around on Chanyeol’s lap trying to get comfortable and he doesn’t miss the way Baekhyun winces at the pain in his ass.

They both get startled by the sound of the front door opening. Signalling that Baekhyun’s roommate is home. Small footsteps are heard walking around the apartment.  

“Baekhyun?” A familiar voice yells. Bakehyun smiles and gets off Chanyeol’s lap, wincing at the pain which makes Chanyeol shoot an apologetic look at him.

“In here!” he yells back sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed. Footsteps approach the room and Chanyeol looks around for something to cover himself with. But before he can standing in the doorway is the bartender from last night, wearing his best friend’s shirt.

“I see that your plan finally worked, Baek,” Kyungsoo said motioning towards Chanyeol in the bed. Baekhyun laughed in response noticing the black haired boy’s change of shirt as well.

“I see that your plan worked as well,” Baekhyun retorted pointing at Jongin’s shirt from last night. Kyungsoo blushed and walked away mumbling something about needing some fucking coffee. Baekhyun grinned, straddling Chanyeol once again wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck, pulling him into a softer but still passionate kiss.

“Now,” Baekhyun said breaking away from the kiss to catch his breath, “I hope you didn’t think this was a one night stand.” He pecked at the bite he left on Chanyeol’s neck from last night. “Because, I don’t think I like thought of you fucking someone else.”

Chanyeol grinned brightly, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist pulling him closer. He didn’t like the thought of someone else fucking Baekhyun either, so they were on the same page in that perspective. “Well, how about I take you out sometime?” Chanyeol suggested pecking Baekhyun’s lips.

“I’d like that,” He replied getting off the shirtless boy and walking towards the bathroom on the side of the room. “Now I would like to have a shower,” Baekhyun said looking back over his shoulder at Chanyeol, sending him a seductive smirk. “Want to join me?”

Chanyeol was out of the bed even before Baekhyun was even into the bathroom.

This would begin a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mum.


End file.
